EFLAW
by avamura
Summary: Earth. Fire. Lightning. Air. Water. Lima orang, lima elemen dasar. Mereka memang tidak bisa disatukan, tapi bisa diselaraskan. /Starring: Team 7 feat Sai./ "Setiap tim butuh bumi sebagai pondasi, udara untuk membentang layar, petir sebagai penunjuk jalan, api untuk melaju, dan air untuk memastikan semuanya tetap berirama dalam keseimbangan." Very slight SakuSasu.


**E. F. L. A.W.**

_Earth. Fire. Lightning. Air. Water. __—__Lima orang, lima elemen dasar._

© ӓvamura. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

…

.

**I****.**

_**Katon**_**–**_**api, adalah lambang semangat, ambisi, dan determinasi tak terbantahkan. Kekuatan tanpa batas. Sekali dia mengunci tujuan, maka dia tidak akan tergoyahkan lagi, tidak peduli rintangan macam apa yang menghalangi jalannya.**_

"Cih. Payah."

Seorang anak lelaki berdiri di tepi sebuah danau sore itu, nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang dibalut kaus warna biru dongker. Mata sharingannya menatap jauh ke batas horizon, ke matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam ke peraduannya.

Dia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. _Ular kambing monyet babi kuda macan! _(bukan, ini bukan kata-kata umpatan; ini adalah urutan handseal.)_ Ugh. Apanya yang salah, sih? Kalau melakukan gokakyuu no jutsu saja tidak bisa, bagaimana kau mau melawan Itachi yang bersenjata api amaterasu, hah?_

Well, Uchiha dari kecamatan mana yang menggunakan gokakyuu no jutsu, tapi malah jadi lebih mirip orang habis menelan korek api? Uh, Sasuke tidak pernah habis pikir. Dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi hasilnya masih saja jauh di bawah standar–padahal ini baru jurus rank C. Bagaimana dulu Itachi bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna dalam percobaan pertama, bahkan tanpa berlatih?

"Woi Temeee! Kau sudah selesai latihan?"

Sejurus kemudian seorang pria berambut kuning cerah berlari riang ke arahnya, membuat Sasuke seratus persen yakin bahwa rasi bintang kesialan benar-benar sedang menaungi dirinya. God, tidak bisakah dia menjalani satu hari saja dengan tenang… tanpa interupsi dari spesies pengganggu semacam ini?

"Aku sibuk. Pulang sana." Bicara to the point. S_angat Uchiha._

"Lihat ini, aku punya daging sapi dan paprika!" pamer Naruto, mengabaikan segala protes sang rekan–seperti biasa. Dia menyorongkan kresek berisi objek amis yang dimaksud ke muka Sasuke, tidak peduli berapa kandela intensitas deathglare yang dia terima. "Kebetulan, kau bisa membantuku membuat perapian dengan jutsumu tadi! Ya ampun, kau punya jurus seperti itu kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu-dulu?"

"Aku-bukan-kompor." Normalnya, orang waras tidak akan mau dekat-dekat Uchiha yang mukanya kusut. Itu sama saja mengorek hidung naga tidur. Cari mati. Tapi, Uzumaki yang satu ini jelas sebuah anomali.

Naruto tertawa. "Ah, kau ini serius sekali, Teme. Baiklah, mau tidak kuberi tahu bagaimana tips belajar jutsu api dengan cepat? Trik ini kudapat langsung dari Kakashi-sensei, lho." Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, lalu berbisik, "Kau harus berputar tiga kali seperti penari balet sebelum melakukan handseal."

Sang Uchiha muda terkesiap. Sekarang perhatiannya terfokus penuh ke rekan setimnya itu. _Apa Itachi juga menggunakan trik yang sama?_ "Benarkah?"

Tapi ketika detik berikutnya ia mendengar ledakan tawa si bocah Kyuubi, Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri secara mental. _Oh, boy. Kurasa Intellegence Quotient-ku menurun beberapa poin sejak bertemu dengan orang gila ini..._

_**Ninja pemilik elemen api adalah shinobi cerdas dan terhormat–seperti matahari, yang membuat semua orang tertunduk ketika melihatnya. Mereka dilahirkan bersama harga diri yang sama bernilainya dengan nyawa mereka. Tapi di samping segala kelebihan itu, para Api tetaplah manusia biasa…**_

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Kakashi-sensei udah lumutan nungguin kita di lapangan, tuh!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto langsung menarik lengan Sasuke yang masih sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Acaranya tidak akan mulai kalau kita belum datang, dattebayo!"

Pria berambut raven itu terdiam. Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah bertekad tidak akan bergerak selangkah pun dari koordinatnya saat itu, sebelum ia bisa menguasai jurus bola api. Tapi…

"Haduuuh… kalau kau tidak mau bergerak juga, aku akan menggendongmu bridal style, nih!"

Sang Uchiha bungsu masih terpekur. Dia tidak mengerti. _Kenapa hidup Naruto selalu kelihatan jauh lebih mudah?_ Padahal dia juga sama-sama tidak punya keluarga, ada monster besar disegel di dalam dirinya, dan secara teoritis mestinya dia juga menyimpan dendam pada warga desa yang sudah mengucilkannya dari dulu_. Tapi kemana perginya semua beban itu? Kenapa dia seakan tidak pernah berpikir atau bersedih…. Apa karena dia memang polos, kelewat naif, atau idiot overdosis?_

"Kau harus ikut masak lho, Teme! Jangan cuma ikutan makan saja!"

Oh, sekarang dia paham. Karena pada dasarnya mereka sudah dilahirkan berbeda. Dua elemen yang berbeda, akan menghasilkan reaksi yang berbeda meski reaktan yang diberikan sama persis.

_**Fuuton, adalah udara pembawa kehidupan. Yang tidak terlihat, sampai kau pun bahkan kadang tidak menyadari eksistensinya. Tapi ketika dia meninggalkanmu, kau baru akan menyadari betapa kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada dia membutuhkannmu; karena pada dasarnya, api butuh oksigen untuk tetap menyala.**_

"...Turunkan aku, Dobe. Malu dilihat orang."

_**Udara, elemen dasar pembangun impian. Yang membuatmu mendongak ke atas dan menyadari bahwa langit itu tidak berbatas**_**–**_**dan begitulah pula seharusnya mimpimu...**_

_._

**II.**

Sejak Sasuke pergi memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha, tim itu tidak bisa lagi disebut tim tujuh. Seperti sebuah pohon, yang tidak bisa dibilang pohon ketika dia tidak punya batang.

Dari semua orang yang kehilangan, mungkin sang senseilah yang paling merasa berhak untuk disalahkan. Jauh sebelum ini, dia sudah pernah melakukan satu kecerobohan besar —kehilangan Rin dan Obito— dan sejak saat itu dia bersumpah tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Tapi sekarang? Baru saja ia ingin memulai hidup baru, sejarah pahit itu kembali diputar ulang di depan mukanya; seperti déjà vu. Murid kesayangannya pergi dari Konoha, meninggalkan dua sisanya dalam keadaan luka parah dan depresi. Dia sudah mati-matian berupaya memperjuangkan mereka, namun sekarang usaha itu seakan sia-sia saja.

_**Raiton, petir, adalah elemen yang paling efisien ketika dihadapkan dalam sebuah pilihan. Kemampuannya untuk menemukan jalan sudah tidak diragukan lagi, seperti halnya arus selalu mencari hambatan terkecil dalam mencapai titik terminalnya. Dan hanya Kami-sama yang tahu bagaimana ia bisa melihat dari berbagai sisi hanya dengan sepasang mata.**_

Hari ini, Godaime Hokage telah memberinya surat perintah untuk membentuk tim baru. Sudah saatnya mengakhiri keputusasaan, dan menggapai kembali apa yang telah diambil dari dirinya. Dia juga sudah diperkenalkan pada sang calon pengganti Sasuke–seorang anak lelaki yang kelihatannya lumayan ramah. Ada sesuatu yang terasa ganjil dari caranya tersenyum, tapi Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

_**Setiap pengendali petir adalah seorang born-leader, pemimpin berkekuatan dahsyat yang bisa membutakan dengan kilat, menulikan dengan guntur. Namun beserta itu, mereka dilahirkan untuk sebuah tanggung jawab besar—karena itulah kunci dari pengendalian diri.**_

"Oh, jadi kau Sai, ya. Selamat datang di timku, Tim Kakashi."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menampakkan topeng manisnya lagi. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Hatake-taichou. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan Uchiha Sasuke ke Konoha."

Sang mantan sensei mengangguk, mengabaikan semua insting negatif yang dikirimkan alam bawah sadarnya. _Kalau ini semua demi Sasuke, biarlah. Selama ini bisa membawa dia kembali, maka biar aku mengambil semua resikonya…._

_**Suiton, air.**_

_**Elemen yang unik, dengan ketenangan luar biasa dan kemampuan belajar yang jauh melebihi elemen lain. Seperti laut. Riak air yang lembut di permukaannya mungkin membuatmu terlena. Tapi ketika kau memutuskan untuk menantangnya dan melangkah masuk lebih jauh, kau akan terseret; sampai ke titik di mana saat kau tersadar, kau sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi. **_

_**Pemilliknya adalah orang yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam misi-misi penyusupan, karena sudah menjadi sifat air untuk bisa masuk ke celah terkecil sekalipun...**_

_._

**III.**

Kakashi Hatake menepuk dahinya. Dia cuma bisa menghela nafas berat, ketika melihat acara perkenalan antara Naruto dan Sai–nama anggota tim barunya–yang cenderung… anarkhi. Si ninja pelukis sih tampaknya tenang-tenang saja, sementara yang satunya sibuk marah-marah sendiri; entah apa sebabnya. Dia pun melompat turun dari pohon tempatnya duduk, berusaha menguping pembicaraan—atau lebih tepatnya 'perdebatan'— itu. _Apa Uzumaki ini punya tendensi untuk menciptakan semacam rivalry dengan siapapun yang jadi rekan setimnya?_

"Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, pria yang suka marah-marah tanpa alasan bisa jadi merupakan kompensasi dari ketidakmampuannya melakukan 'itu' di ranjang... Apa kau juga begitu?"

Naruto kontan terbatuk-batuk, tenggorokannya serasa tersedak Gamakichi. Ekspresinya langsung berubah ekstrim. _Bagaimana orang ini bisa mengatakan hal sevulgar itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling?_ "K-kau ini bicara apa, sih?" semburnya sambil menunjuk muka Sai–yang masih tetap flat sedatar TV 21 inchi. "Kau mengejekku, ya? Aku memang belum pernah melakukan 'itu', tapi aku tahu aku bisa! Aku adalah pria sejati!"

"...tapi 98 persen responden membantah fakta tersebut, hanya untuk menjaga harga dirinya di depan orang banyak..."

Twitch.

Kakashi menghela nafas. _Ya ampun, dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang…._

"RASENGAANNN!"

_**Yap, kejujuran adalah kekuatan terbesar pemilik elemen air yang lebih suka jalan yang lurus-lurus saja. Tapi hati-hati, indefinite frontal-ness itu mungkin bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan...**_

Sang sensei cuma bisa berdoa, berharap cedera Sai tidak serius. Kalau sampai ANBUnya mati, bisa-bisa nanti Tsunade minta ganti rugi sekian juta Ryo—duh, jadi makin repot, kan. Meski begitu, dalam hati dia bersyukur Tuhan belum mempertemukan air dengan api. Untunglah. Mudah dibayangkan, Sasuke bakal kalap dan membumihanguskan seisi Konoha bak Godzilla ngamuk, hanya karena mendengar ucapan Sai yang belum lulus sensor—

BUGH~

Bersamaan dengan sebuah suara hantaman, sesosok makhluk oranye-hitam-kuning melesat di angkasa. Kalau yang seperti ini sih sudah sering terjadi, makanya sang jounin berambut perak hanya menggeleng sambil kembali menekuni bukunya.

"NARUTO BAKAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anggota tim baru kita, hah!" Seorang kunoichi bermata hijau mencengkeram kerah rekannya (yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja sudah kembali mendarat dengan selamat di bumi), seraya menunjuk Sai yang tepar tidak jauh dari sana. "Dia adalah orang yang akan membantu kita menemukan Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau menyerangnya, HAH? Kalau dia tewas bagaimana?" Sekarang Sakura mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangan. Si objek megap-megap kehabisan nafas.

"Habis… dia kurang ajar sih, Sakura-chan! Benar-benar anak tidak sopan!"

"Tidak sopan bagaimana? Orang mukanya alim begitu, kok!"

_Ehm, tampaknya nona Haruno yang satu ini tidak pandai berhipotesa dengan wajah orang, ya._

"Alim dari Hongkong!"

Naruto jengah. Si gadis mengangkat alis, lalu menoleh ke arah Sai–yang kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka berdua sambil memajang senyum (sok) polos. "Uhm, kau pasti... nona Haruno Sakura, ne? Wah, ternyata aslinya jauh lebih cantik dari yang kuperkirakan..." ujarnya inosen, membuat Sakura jadi merah merona—setidaknya sebelum mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu. "...soalnya tadi Naruto-san bilang... kau itu jelek, berdada rata, sangar seperti singa, kasar seperti papan parutan, bengis seperti nenek sihir, kuat seperti raksas—"

—_Perang dunia ninja kelima, dimulai._

Sang bocah Uzumaki menelan ludah, ketika kunoichi berambut merah jambu itu membalikkan wajah ke arahnya, dengan ekspresi ala malaikat maut. _Kami-sama, bila aku mati maka ampunilah segala dosa-dosaku, terimalah aku di sisimu...amin._

"SHANNAROOO!"

JEDAAAAAAARRRRRRR~

_**Doton, merupakan simbol pertahanan. Pemiliknya adalah orang yang teguh pada prinsip, kuat, dan dapat diandalkan. Tanah adalah pondasi tersolid untuk membangun sebuah tim, karena kepercayaan yang dimilikinya merupakan energi yang tak terbantahkan. Dia bisa menyerap air, memadamkan api dan menetralkan petir...**_

"ITTAI! Duh Sakura-chan, kau galak sekali, aku kan cuma bercanda! Nanti nggak ada pria yang mau jadi suamimu, lho!"

"APA KATAMU, NARUTOOOO! Ayo sini kau kalau berani! Awas ya, kau nggak bakal kuundang ke pesta pernikahanku sama Sasuke-kun!"

"WHOAAAAA~ ampuun! Sialan kau, Saaaaai!"

_...__**tapi tampaknya, bumi memang tidak akan bersatu dengan udara. Itu hukum alam.**_

Pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau sang copy ninja-lah yang harus turun tangan. Pertama-taman dia mesti memastikan Sai menyingkir duluan dari radius siaga; lalu menyeret Naruto pulang dengan benang chakra, sambil tetap berada dekat-dekat Sakura untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak menggunakan ilmu kingkong yang dipelajarinya dari Godaime Hokage.

Oh, well. _Kalau ada penghargaan bagi shinobi tersabar, mungkin Kakashi Hatake patut direkomendasikan jadi nominee…._

_**Kelima elemen itu tidak bisa disatukan, tapi bisa diselaraskan. Karena setiap tim butuh bumi sebagai pondasi, udara untuk membentang layar, petir sebagai penunjuk jalan, api untuk melaju, dan air untuk memastikan semuanya tetap berirama dalam keseimbangan.**_

_._

_._

**TAMAT.**

**.**

**A/N:** Eureka! Fic gado-gado ini akhirnya jadi juga… hahaha. Terinspirasi dari sifat elemen yang ada di Avatar, saya jadi pengen nulis ini. Duh, genrenya juga jadi campur aduk gini… :/ Btw, saya elemen air, apa elemen anda?

_~Thu, August 16, 2012. 2:52 PM._


End file.
